CAN you see US?
by Fruity-Dragonfly
Summary: It was decided by all nations that America and Canada had to be the strangest nations in the world. Who else would be crazy enough to do half the stuff they do? We blame England and France. Each chapter based on a quote.
1. Immaturity

**So I decided that I was being lazy and I needed to write some fanfiction. Then this lovely idea came and smacked me in the face LIKE A BRICK /shot/**

**Seriously though, I hope that I can update this at least semi-frequently. I try to not let procrastination claim me, but i'm so WEAK.**

* * *

_"You can only be young once. But you can always be immature."_

America sighed, his head resing on his open palm as he disintrestly watched England give a report on harvest rate. The meeting lacked the usual chaos and loudness that they usually had and had spiraled into a mind-numbing torrent of charts and numbers.

It wasn't like anything was even getting done! None of the nations could concentrate on England's speech for more than five minutes at a time. Even the more diligent nations had slipped off focus. If he looked carefully he could see that Germany was in fact doodling on his paper instead of taking notes as he usually would. What's worse is that North America wasn't even schedualed to speak in this meeting but he was being forced to attend!

Canada let out a poorly covered yawn and looked at him, they both rolled their eyes. They were obviously going to have to save the rest of the nations from dying of boredom. Iggy's speeches could go on forever, and the rest of the three hours were given to him. Good thing he was the hero!

He started folding his sheets of paper into sleek paper airplanes of different designs. Leaming over to Canada he whispered, "Write crazy, weird, or stupid things in them, then throw them at the nation that you would get the most reaction from." He nodded and scrawled something onto his paper and started to fold it.

America looked at his own plane which on it he had wrote "Don't worry about the world coming to an end today; it's already tomorrow in Australia." There was no doubt to who this was heading to, Australia would get a kick out of it. Now to wait until Iggy's back was turned, annnnnnd, NOW!

The plane expertly sailed through the air and hit Australia in the head, falling softly in front of him. He looked up and looked around until he met his eyes, America winked. Australia caustiously unfolded the plane and looked at what was written. His cheeks puffed out from withheld laughter.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone choking on water. America's head snapped around along with the whole room and looked at Austria. He wore a flustered look on his face and his cheeks were burning red, an unfolded plane clutched in his hand. He muttered a faint apology and England went back to his speech.

"What did you tell him?" America said leaning over to Canada.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little something interesting I happened to over hear about Hungary,"he smirked.

America smirked back,"Nice one bro." Canada nodded and went back to writing on more planes.

For the rest of the meeting, the two brothers threw over eighty planes across the room secretly to the other nations.

The reactions to what was written on them ranged from person to person. There was suppressed giggles, snorts, smothered snickeres, laughs disguised as coughs, widening of eyes, bloodlust, glares, a few more spitting of drinks, whispers to neighbors, and full blown falling off chairs.

Each one made the twins giggle and snicker like mischevious little imps. While they may be grown up nations who should be doing more productive things than throwing around paper airplanes, no one said that there couldn't be times where they could be immature.

* * *

**So, good, great, makes-you-want-to-claw-your-eyes-out bad? Leave me a comment on your opinions! They always help and encourage me to keep writing ^^**


	2. A Certain Kind of Skill

**So I decided that because of all the positive reviews that I would update today. Sorry it's a little on the short side, but it was the best I could do for the quote. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

_It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces._

Break had been called for the meeting.

For Canada and America, it couldn't of been soon enough. The meeting was being held in Moscow and the whole building was raidiating a creepy aurora. Russia himself didn't help by continously asking nations if they would "Become one with mother Russia, da?"

In fact, when the break was announced, the twins were the first ones to bolt to the doors. That was suprising considering the number of nations that had flat-out run to the door. Everyone wanted to get away from Russia, even if it was only for an thirty minutes, some more than others.

Unfortunatly, this was just the perfect set up for a disaster, and Canada would be the one to set it all off.

Canada had took off with his brother America right in the middle of break being announced. All he knew is that he had to get away from Russia NOW before he has a panic attack, and America was paying for luch today.

Then, the start to it all happened.

His foot had caught on the ground, causing him to trip and grab at the nearest thing to support himself.

Unfortunatly, this happened to be America's bomber jacket, causing Canada to bring him down with him. They landed on the ground in a heap with a loud, "Umph!"

Due to the narrow hallways however, none of the nations behind them could stop in time to avoid tripping.

"Look out!"

Too late, with many thumps, crashes, and bangs, all the nations wound up in a huge pile on the floor. Limbs were tangled everywhere and groans filled the air.

"Owwwww, my awesome head."

"Aiya! That hurt, aru!"

"Could you please move your leg off of me America-san?"

"Ve~! That hurt! Help me Germany!"

"Mein gott."

"Onhonhonhonhonhon~!"

"Get off me you bloody frog!"

Many arguments were fought with the nations trying to distangle themselves from the rest of the piled up nations.

By the time the rest of the nations had cleared, Canada was just helping America up, "Really bro? How do you trip over nothing?! I was closer to some nations than I ever wanted to be in my life."

Canada just looked at him smugly, a bruise forming over his right eye, "It's a skill only I possess."

Just then America tripped and fell back onto the ground, "And apparently you too." He just groaned in response.

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did, please don't be afraid to review! I love all reviews, good or bad! I'm one of those people who constantly check her review box and feel overjoyed when they see just one. So all reviews are appreciated ^^**


	3. Let's Do It Again!

**I'm sooooo happy right now! School was awesome today! So I didn't get any work all day, and in 4th period (yearbook) me, the teacher, and 4 other students piled into a car and helped elementary school kids make their news letter. I had gone to that school and everything looked so small! After that, our teacher brought us to McDonalds and paid for full meals! I got a 10 peice nugget, fries, and a medium , I felt so American! We all bonded and laughed over unhealthy food, but I knew these guys already, and it was so fun! We kept getting refills and brought our drinks with us when we were done. By the time we got back we had missed two hours of school and everyone was so jealous of us. I had missed math and my math test too! My art teacher made us throw out our drinks when we got in the room though :( so I drank as much as I could but got a stomach ache, and I had to pee so bad! The best part though is that we get to go back every month!**

**Thanks for listening to my rants, don't know if you really care, but I like my reviewers to know what's going on in my life. Hope you enjoy the new update!**

* * *

_A good friend will bail you out of jail. But a Best Friend will be sitting next to you saying "Let's do it again!"_

This was not what the president wanted to wake up to, a phone call at 2:23 A.M asking if he could come down to the police station.

He knew exactly who he was going to be picking up, it's not like this hasn't happened before. He briefly wondered what it would be like to have a nation that was more well behaved. He was envious of Japan's leader many times.

So with bleary eyes and a rumpled suit, he tiredly drove down to the police station and saw exactly who he was expecting, but with some unexpected friends. America was sitting behind the bars of a jail cell playing cards with Canada and Prussia. He sighed, great, now he would have to call Canada's boss and Prussia's brother.

The police officer that had escorted him turned and looked at him, "We found these three hang gliding off the top of the Wasington Monument."

He sighed again, of course. He really needed some asprin, he was running out and it was time again to go out and buy them in bulk. He turned to the men inside, "Just why would you do that?" You could hear the weariness in his tone.

The nations finally looked up from the card game they had been immersed in the whole time. Prussia was the first to speak, "Well, the awesome me had decided to make a suprise visit to the twins who turned out to be in America's place. So I asked him what things there were to do around here, and I found out that I had already done everything and it would be unawesome to sit around and be bored."

Then America chimed in, "So I told him that there was one thing I had always wanted to try. Hang gliding of my monuments, so we decided to start with the tallest first."

"And they dragged me along with them," deadpanned Canada.

"I know you wanted to bro," America shot back.

Canada was silent for a moment, "Yeah, i kinda did."

"_Anyways_, the awesome me was all for the idea but these two _dummkopf _got us caught with all their unawesome fighting," Prussia pointed with his thumb at America and Canada.

"We were fighting with _you_ about who would get to go first on round two," Canada replied testily.

"Yeah dude, you got to go first the first time!" America shouted.

"Just stop America, this is the fifth time this month i've had to bail you and Canada out of jail," They didn't look even remotely guilty, but then again, he didn't expect them to, "Now I have to call Germany to inform him that he needs to pick you up."

Prussia just cackled, "Kesesesese! We have to do this again, the awesome me demands it!"

Once again, the president sighed, this was never part of his job description.

* * *

**You guys can send in quotes for me to write, the more the merrier! As always, don't be afraid to review ^^**


	4. Scars

**So i'm trying to update once a day, but I hold no promises.**

**Thank you everyone who sent me quotes! Sorry for not using one this chapter, but I already was going to use this quote. I'll use one next chapter, but I have to say I hate this chapter. It looked so much better in my head.**

**I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

_"Those with the biggest smiles carry the deepest scars."_

The first thing you notice about America is that he's always cheerful, always smiling. Constantly laughing about something or another and generally just having a good time.

Even throughout all his wars he was finding the good things in it and you would never catch him sad or crying. No one thought that this was unusaul and just thought that he was greiving and mourning in private. It was what many other nations would do.

What no other nation realizes though, is that America's hurting inside.

America actually never did come to terms with any of his greifs. Throughout all his wars, battles and other sufferings, he would bottle up all his pain and greif and focus on getting through the problem. His happy facade was only put up for the benifit of others and to keep them from worring to much. In fact, he had pretended to be happy for so long that eventualy he was convinced he was.

Unfortunatly, bottling up emotions was never good for the soul.

It all came into effect one day when America was at Canada's house.

Everything had seemed normal at first. He had arrived to find Canada in the kitchen making pancakes, some already set out for him, but as the day grew into night something happened.

There was a special on the T.V, but not just any special, a special on the United States history, from colaniztion to present day.

Initianily, Canada's first reaction was to turn the channel as quickly as possible, you just don't watch shows about other nation's history.

America saw this, "It's okay Mattie, I wanna watch it with you."

Canada still looked hesitant even though he had dropped the remote, "Are you sure?"

"Course bro, it's not like you don't know this stuff already," he said with a smile.

Canada slowly nodded and looked back up to the flat-screen T.V mounted on the wall in front of the couch they were sitting on.

All throughout the show, through all the wars and disastors, America's face slowly changed from his bright and sunny smile to a more devestated face. It had been to long since he had watched one of these, long before some of this history had even happened.

Canada was brought out of his T.V daze by a quiet sniffle. He looked around, everything seemed fine, he must of imagined it, but when a louder one broke the silence again, he knew it was real.

"Al?" Canada called softly to his brother, only illuminated by the soft glow of the T.V.

"Yeah?" He croaked.

Canada frowned and shuffled over to his brothers side of the couch. Now that he was closer, he could see the tear tracks going down the superpowers face, "What's wrong?"

America tryed to hide his face behind a pillow, "Nothing's wrong with the hero!" But Canada could hear how forced it was.

He ripped the pillow away from him, "Don't 'nothing' me, I know somethings wrong with you!"

America just looked away from him and down at the floor, tears silently going down his cheeks. Matthew was getting more and more flustered, what was wrong with his brother? Soon those silent tears turned into sniffles and slight choking, and with a sob Alfred hurled himself at Canada, wrapping his arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

Canada was shocked but hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother in a comforting hug. Slowly he started rubbing slow circles into his back, "What's wrong?" he said again softly.

America lifted his head and said and a cracked voice, "I never got to greive for any of them, and they all died for me," another sniffle,"Can I stay the night?"

Canada really didn't know what America was talking about, but he looked like he really needed this sob-fest, so he readily agreed. After all, his brother was crying, what other reason would he need?

* * *

**As for how I choose quotes from my review, i'll only use it if I have an idea for it. So you might not see your quote posted into a story until many chapters later. I'm trying my best though! **

**Review please ^^**


	5. Your Happiness is an Annoyance to Me

**Could it be? An update? Yes guys, i'm finally back. Sorry it took me so long to get this to you, but i've been really busy reserching for a project.**

**As for my grammar and spelling issues, I have to use WordPad, so I get no spell check. I try to go back and fix any problems I see though. These mistakes are not for my lack of caring, just thought i'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (Remembered *fistpump*) **

* * *

_"A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it would annoy enough people to make worth the while"_

Everyone was miserable.

The dreary English weather was enough to put all the visiting nations in a bad mood. The rain pounded outside the meeting room in dull, gray sheets and the black clouds outside destroyed any chance of natural light to brighten up the room. It was no wonder that all the nations were miserable.

Scratch that, everyone but two _certain_ nations were miserable.

All eyes were upon America and Canada as they had a bright and cheery conversation over in the corner of the room. Each of them were holding hot chocolate and America was waving his hands wildly around in the air, probably to help explain his newest heroic deed. The worst thing to all the other nations though, was that they were _smiling_.

_Disgusting_.

If they all had to be miserable, then they derserved to be unhappy too! That was how life was supposed to work!

Noooooo, they just had to act like they were on some sun-shiny picnic in the Alps eating Girl Scout cookies.

France was the first one to voice his opinion, "It's so unfair for you guys to be so cheery in this horrible English weather. It is ruining my manificent hair! You should be miserable like the rest of us!" This statement was accompanied by a hair toss as if to show off how it was ruined.

England started yelling about how his country was beautiful and how certain 'frogs' just couldn't appreciate its beauty.

Canada just smiled at him, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you should try looking at the bright side."

China just muttered, "What bright side? There is no sunlight in this country."

America continued where his brother left off, "Yeah, Mattie's right! It's another day filled with oppertunities and fun! You just need to find those oppertunities!"

"I am not seeing the fun in this place comrade," Russia said with a child-like smile.

America forced a smile, "Well you need to look harder then commie."

Sensing an oncomming fight, Canada decided that now would be a good time to butt back into the conversation, "I could get you some hot chocolate if you want some." He held out his mug to show the others the steamy goodness.

England scoffed, "No amount of hot chocolate could teach that frog the meaning of fun."

"Why _mon chere_ you wound me so," said France with a dramatic wave.

England growled and got ready to fight with France once again. Right before they launched themselves at each other though, a huge crack of lightning illuminated the window and made everyone jump. The power went out and left the meeting hall in a state of darkness and whole torrent of rain came down and pounded aginst the glass.

All was silent, then, "Don't worry guys! My phone has a flashlight app!"

England growled, "Shut up America."

* * *

**crazy YinYang writer7: Thank you so much for the quote!**

**silverheartlugia2000: I love those shows too!**

**Parable: Thank you so much for all your insight. As explained above, sorry about the misspells, but I have to work with WordPad.**

**As for everyone else: Thank you for all your continued support and the quotes you sent in! **

**Here's to hopes for a faster update!**

**~Dragonfly**


	6. Assassination or Murder?

**So I was hit randomly with a burst of imspiration at...12:33 PM and decided to write it down before I forget. So you lucky people get two updates today! Well technically it's tomorrow, but who cares?**

* * *

_How important does a person have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of just murdered?_

It was a sunny afternoon when America and Canada were sitting on the front porch of Canada's house. With the weather being slightly hot, Canada had brought out a pitcher of lemonade. Now both nations were relaxing in whicker chairs with the their lemonade and the pitcher in between them on a little coffee table.

The two brothers had been silent so far, a hard thing for America to do, but even he seemed lulled into silence by the quiet and peaceful afternoon.

Then Canada shattered the silence with a question, "How important does a person have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of just murdered?"

America could honestly say that he wasn't expecting that question, "Huh?"

Canada glanced back at America and repeated, "How important does a person have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of just murdered?"

America picked up his glass of lemonade and began palming at it in thought, "Hm, I would have to say senator and up."

Canada nodded his head in agreement, "That's what I think too. I know our bosses would deffintl be considered assassinated."

"Well duh, our bosses are at the top of the political food chain," said America with an eye roll. He gulped down the rest of his lemonade and set the empty glass down, shaking the condensation off his hands afterwards.

Canada looked up at the sky, looking as if he was in deep thought, "Do you think we would be considered assassinated?"

America tilted his head slightly to the right, "Yeah, I think so, we are pretty important to this country."

"But not in politics."

"I don't think that it only applies to people in politics. If some big-shot movie star or scientist was killed, i'm sure the news would report them as assassinated."

"So basicly, it's only how known and important in the world you are?"

"Yep."

"Like a big popularity contest, except your status allows you to get the elite privlidge of being 'assassinated'?"

"Yep."

Canada looked over to America, "At least if we die it will sound cool."

America hummed in agreement.

Then the two brother returned to quietly enjoying the Canadian scenery for the rest of the day, when they returned inside, all they left behind was an empty pitcher of lemonade.

* * *

**I've actually had this conversation with someone in my yearbook class. It was very enlightning.**

**I hope you people know that I will only occasionally be using quotes you send in, but I do love reading them anyways!**

**So I was requested to do a Halloween special and CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. I will be doing one and I need you my loyal reviewers to send in who should be in what costume. The idea I like best will be getting a one-shot of their choice NO ROMANCE PLEASE! I can't write it very well. The winner of the one-shot will be posted at the end of the Halloween special. Good Luck~!**

**Sorry for bad spelling but i'm to tired to re-read it.**

**~Good night**


	7. Happy Halloween!

**I'm on a sugar crash right now, but I will be revived tonight. In yearbook I had like 10 cookies, a pop'um, 2 cups of , airheads, and assorted candy my teacher pelted us with.**

**I'm going as a hoodie monster.**

**Happy Halloween~!**

* * *

_Happy Halloween!_

It was Halloween night and the party was in full swing. Nations were dancing in socializing around what used to be a big empty field. It had gotten a creepy makeover and was now decked out in cobwebs, graves, cauldrens full of dry ice and spiders. There were projections of ghost and haunting music playing throughout the clearing. There was even something that looked suspiciously like dry blood smeared over the trees.

The nations themselves were dressed as monsters from their home country or something generally scary. There was an unspoken contest among the nations as to who had the scariest costume, you would see no fairies or unicorns here.

The only thing missing from the party was the host themselves.

America and Canada had yet to arrive and the party had already been going on for an hour. Some were starting to worry, but others thought that America was just to scared to show up and had kept his brother with him.

The clock struck twelve and the clock- made to look like a collapsing Big Ben- made an eerie, deep bong. Many nations broke out in goosebumps as the clock went on to chime eleven more times.

The creepyness factor went up when a dark fog started rolling in, thick enough that you could just barely make out the nation standing beside you.

Then, there was a scream that peirced through the air.

All was chaos as nations began shouting and running, looking for their friends and partners. Some were just latching onto the closest nations they could find.

More screams were heard as nations were ripped apart and dragged through the fog. All that the nations saw were two agile and shadowy figures, darting through the fog and yanking them into it out of sight one by one. The only thing disinguising them from one another were the rounded and pointed ears on each one.

Some of the nations left (the Italys) had burst into tears and started babbling about monsters in their land comming after them, while others (Germany and Spain) were trying in vain to comfort them.

The clearing was illuminated by a single beam of moonlight that broke through the clouds. Now the nations were able to make out what had been terrorizing them.

They gasped, standing in the clearing were the two missing nations covered in blood, the most glaringly obvious things different about them were the fox ears and tail sprouting from America and the polar bear ears and tail from Canada. Each of them were wearing wicked grins and their eyes seemed to glow blood red.

"Happy Halloween~," Canada cooed.

"Trick-or-treat~," America laughed as if it were a praticularly witty joke, "I choose trick."

Then they lunged.

* * *

**So I was feeling morbrid.**

**Don't worry, funniness will be back next chapter.**

**Foxes would be America's spirit animal and a rabbit would be his familiar. Same with Canada and polar bears (nunaq). They both have to do with death.**

**Fox=giude you to death**

**Polar Bear=Spirit bear/death**

**Congrats to silverheartlugia2000 for winning! Give me your oneshot idea in a review!**

**Have a creepy Halloween~!**


	8. Fooling You

**Sorry this took so long, but I finally am able to update! I also posted my new oneshot for silverheartlugia2000 for winning my Halloween contest, so check it out!**

* * *

_It takes patience to listen. It takes skill to pretend you're listening._

England had made a suprise visit to America's house, and was now complaining about everything that was wrong with it.

Canada, who was unfortunatly visiting at the time, also had to listen the the dull lecture.

Both North American nations were now seated on America's plush, black couch, well-worn from the years for gaming he did on it.

To fight off boredom, he had slipped Canada his 3DS and took out his own, each of them had thier legs pulled up to their chest to hide the gaming device from England's eyes. The afformentioned nation was pacing around the room, yelling about how he should take better care of his house. Not that he was listening, he only looked like he was.

England couldn't even tell that his former charge was rockin it out on Mario Karts with Canada, he had centuries of practice. Iggy never even questioned his head being down, he only thought that America was ashamed of the state of his house.

"Look at how dusty your curtains are!"

"Uh huh."

_Yes! First place!_

"I can write in the dust on this side table!"

"Yep."

_Ah! Incomming blue shell!_

"And this rug looks like you spilled your entire pantry on it, vaccume it!"

"Quite dirty."

_Now i'm in 5th place and Canada passed me._

"The floor in your kitchen is sticky too!"

"Mhmm."

_Taste red shell Donkey Kong!_

"Your fridge needs to be restocked too!"

"I agree."

_Don't you dare wack me with your raccoon tail Canada._

"Pick up your dirty clothes off the floor you git!"

"Okay."

_Final lap! Final lap!_

"Empty your watebasket!"

"I will."

_Peach is hot on my tail, quick, hang glide spot!_

"Put up your video games when you're done with them!"

"Will do."

_There's the finish line! Don't you dare fire ball me Canada!_

"This lightbulb is burned out, change it!"

"I'll fix it."

_Gah!...7th. I hate you Canada._

"Are you even listening to me?"

America looked up from his game and gave Arthur his best innocent look, "Of course I am."

England looked suspicious, but looked like he belived him. Canada couldn't look at England without snickering for the rest of the time he was there though, much to the island nation's confusion.

* * *

**Reviews make me more motivated to update faster.**


	9. Stupidity

**Once again, sorry for the long wait, but i've been working on the first chapter of a new story. It should be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (I keep forgetting)**

* * *

_Idiots are often punished by their own stupidity_

"Mattie! It huuuuurrrrtttts!" Alfred whined at his brother.

He had apparently decided that jumping off the roof of their house with his homemade glider would be the most epic idea ever. To bad he never factored in the possibility that his 'Freedom Glider' wouldn't work, thus neglecting to provide any padding on the ground to break his fall. Now Matthew was the one who had to fix his broken nose while Alfred whined on the couch.

"To bad idiot, this was your own fault." Matthew said mercilessly, poking at his brother's now crooked nose. It would heal back straight- the perks of being a nation- but for now he had the stop the bleeding.

"It started bleeding more, Mattie! Now it's all over my pants!" He frantically tried to remove it, managing to smear it into his pants.

Matthew sighed and squeezed his brother's nose a little more tightly than nesscessary, he would have to wash those now. Apparently he would also have to wash his couch cushions with the was Alfred was rubbing his bloody hands on them.

Alfred had taken his brother's musing as a chance to bat away his hands and pinch his own nose, hoping to stem the flow of blood. He winced at the sharp feeling of pain that shot through his nose when he gripped it too hard.

Taking a look at his twins smeared, bloody face, hands, and arms, Matthew let out another sigh. Alfred would be the end of him one day.

"Here idiot," Matthew tossed him a box of tissues resting on the side table, "You had this comming though.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but this story was inspired by the fact that i'm having the first bloody nose i've had in years and it won't stop! So i've been typing this all with one hand and I don't feel like making it any longer. It feels like my nose is making up for all the times I cold of had a bloody nose by stuffing all the blood in my nose out. **

**Anyone else want to share any bloody nose stories?**


	10. Fair Game

**So nothing interesting going on in my life really, just boring school days. Updating over school days is harder for me so expect most updates to be on the weekend. **

**On a completely unrelated side note, you guys should check out my new story! It's called _Around the World in Many Days_, i'm having a lot of fun writing a story with an actual plotline, and I would appreciate more people checking it out. It wasn't exactly getting the feedback I wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

_If it's not nailed down, it's fair game._

It was that time again: Austria's ball.

The time when all of the nations would show up in fancy suits and dresses and dance the night away in Austria's ritzy manor. Eating little finger sandwiches and drinking wine in jeweled goblets are some of the other activities you should expect, that and 'mingling'. Anyone going alone was automaticly labeled as a loser and would be mocked for at least three world meetings.

All in all it was always a miserable time for America and Canada. It wasn't that they couldn't get a date, oh no, the twins were always considered to be on the top of the list for female nations everywhere. It was the fact that Austria's ball combined all the things the two nations hated the most, formal dancing, crazy female nations, dressing up fancy, and classical music. Any other music they could handle, from country to rap, but classical could put them asleep in a heartbeat.

So to spare each other from the pain, it was a tradition for them to go together as brothers. At first they were mocked, but over the years the other nations had come to expect it.

Usually they would just sulk around in a corner, which was what they were exactly doing right now.

"This is so boring, Mattie!" Alfred said as he shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets, leaning aginst the wall, "Can't we leave?"

Matthew sighed, "If we do we'll never hear the end of it, and I don't know about you, but I would rather _not_ be nagged by the other nations next meeting."

"_Fine_," Alfred mumbled. He turned his head to the food table on the right, something shiny had caught his attention. On the table was a bunch of silver forks, knives, and spoons. Each of them would probably fetch a good price.

He slowly scooted closer to the table, his brother looking at him curiously. Finally reaching the table, he casualy looked away and whistled innocently. Then in one quick movement, he had snatched up a handful of the silverware and tucked it into the jacket of his tuxedo.

Matthew was looking at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed, like he couldn't belive he had just done that.

"Hey, it's fair game," argued Alfred.

A second later, Matthew's astonished expression turned into a smirk. He walked over to an endtable, and after a quick look around, snatched up a small gold figurine of an elephat.

Soon a challenge had been commenced for the rest of the night with who could steal the most stuff without being caught. By the time that the part was ending, it was decided upon to be a tie to both of their dissapointments. No one had even noticed anything amiss until the next meeting.

It could be said that the next world meeting was even more unproductive than normal. The whole time was taken up by a ranting Austria about how various silverware, figurines, vases, and anything else that wasn't nailed down.

Prussia was one of the prime suspects and the one who got most of Austria's wrath. No matter how much he insisted that he was inicent and hadn't stolen a thing, no one belived a thing he said.

"Do you think we should 'fess up, Mattie?" Alfred said during break.

"Are you kidding?" Matthew said. looking up from counting a wad of money, "Did you see how much we made off that lamp?"

Alfred snickered, "Yeah, you're right, but you got to feel a little sorry for Prussia, this is the one time he didn't do anything."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "It's just his karma coming back to him for all the stuff he _did_ do and didn't get caught."

"Wanna buy hockey tickets with this money?" Alfred asked after a moment of silence.

Matthew's grin was all the answer he needed.

* * *

**Those little theives.**

**For all you other American like me, you should know that Thanksgiving is coming up. So I want to know if you guys want me to do a special chapter for it like I did for Halloween.**

**Reviews are celebrated with a Thanksgiving feast.**


	11. KO

__**Yes, it's true, back to back updates! This chapter is inspired by the lovely forsakensanctuary. **

**By popular demand there will be a Thanksgiving chapter, but it won't be put up until we get closer to the actual holiday. Any ideas that you have for it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

_"Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups"_

"And don't come back until after lunch break!"

Ludwig shoved the last nation- who happened to be Denmark- into an empty meeting room.

Once again the meeting had been thrown into complete chaos by all of the 'special' nations. It all started with Prussia jumping onto the table and demanding everyone to bow down to his awesomeness once he broke into the meeting room. This in turn led to America and Denmark joining him on said table and also demanding praise for their awesomeness. The other nations weren't amused by the 'Awesome Trio', and locked them in this empty meeting room. Apparently, something productive had been going on and they were ruining the rare moment.

Of course Canada was left alone and undisturbed in the meeting room. After all, he was an innocent bystander in the whole thing, right?

"The bear is breaking into the hive. I repeat, the bear is breaking into the hive," there was a crackle of static before Canada's voice was cut off.

Denmark wiggled the Bluetooth in his ear to adjust it slightly, "Got it, Canada."

Suddenly, a light SNICK came from the door and it slowly opened until a little, white, furry face peaked in, "Come on."

The Awesome Trio stealthily filed their way out the now unlocked doorway and into the hallway. America alerted Canada of their position, "We're out."

Prussia was the next one to speak through the Bluetooth, "Is everything in position?"

Another static crackle, "Yeah, but hurry. You only have a small window of opportunity."

Prussia was the first to stop outside of the meeting room doors. They could faintly hear the droning sounds of people giving speeches. Well this was going to be much more fun.

"Are you ready, Canada?" Denmark whispered, mindful of his voice level.

"Yep. Your good to go," Canada replied.

Prussia and Denmark carefully opened one of the double doors, making sure it didn't squeak and that it went unnoticed.

America reached into his jacket pocket, "Commencing operation Wipeout." Then he pulled out what looked like a gernade and chunked it through the crack.

Denmark slammed the door shut while America grabbed Nunaq in his arms, all three of them fled back several feet once they heard shouting come from the room.

Soon, the cries of the nations became weaker until they eventually stopped altogether. The doors to the room opened slowly, and out came a figure wearing a gas mask.

"Good job guys, they're out like a light," the figure said, stepping closer to the trio.

"Our pleasure, Canada," laughed Prussia.

The figure took off his gas mask, revealing himself to be Canada, "I have to admit though, the sleeping gas was a nice touch." He gestured at them to come in the room.

Once they were all in they could see the aftermath of their evil plan. Nations were draped in various positions across the room, all of them in a deep sleep.

Denmark took four permanent markers out of his jacket and passed them out to the other nations, "Let's get this show on the road. I call Norge!"

It would be a long time until the nations woke up groaning to a rising sun. They would also find themselves covered in marker with a splitting headache.

The messages ranged from derogatory names to 'Property of America/ Canada/ Prussia/ Denmark, or random drawings. Let's just say that blackmail abounded that day.

* * *

**This chapter reminds me of the old Pokemon show. You know, that jigglypuff that would always make them fall asleep then draw on their faces?**


	12. Happy Thanksgiving!

**So i'm uploading this now cause I probably won't have another chance to write until next week. Hope you enjoy this early Thanksgiving gift! To all you non-Americans: Enjoy your Thursday!**

* * *

"_Thanksgiving is an emotional time. People travel thousands of miles to be with people they only see once a year. And then discover once a year is way too often." –Johnny Carson_

England grumbled as he walked over America's porch and over to his door. He had finally, after decades avoiding it, managed to be roped into going to his former colony's for Thanksgiving. Honestly, who else but America would have an entire holiday devoted to eating? It was because of him that the bloody holiday even existed!

Then there was this ridiculous pilgrim costume that those two twin monsters had forced him into. Apparently, it was required for this 'family' dinner, and he could only guess who else would of been invited. Those boys would invite a nation with only the slightest ties to them as children to be part of their 'family'.

He hesitated with his fist positioned over the door for a moment, it wasn't too late to back out, right? Sighing and resigning himself to his fate, England wrapped his knuckles across the wooden door.

To his suprise, Sealand was the one who opened his door. Bloody hell, if Sealand was here that could only mean, "HEY! MOM! DAD! JERK ENGLAND IS HERE!" He winced and pushed himself past the little nuciance and into the house.

Sure enough, seated at the long dining table heaped with all kinds of food (that he swore wasn't there before- and how did they even get it in the room?) was Canada, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Norway, and the creator of this stupid holiday himself, America.

America looked up from the turkey leg (the bird you fools!) he was devouring at an inhuman rate, "Hey Iggy, glad you came this year! That pilgrim costume looks great on you!" England just gave him a disgusted look and fiddled with his hat on his head before sitting down in an empty seat next to Canada.

Indeed, England wasn't the only one in a costume, everybody was. America and Canada were dressed as the Native Americans (the costumes were flawless down to the smallest details he noticed), the Nordics were dressed as, vikings? Little Sealand was dressed as a pilgrim like him, something that he complained about to no end.

"But _moooomm_! Why can't I be a viking?" he whined, then shoved mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Finland chuckled good-naturedly, "We needed more pilgrims, besides, we need you to show England how to be a real pilgrim. Also, stop calling me mom, please."

England choked on some stuffing and began to rant at this. The others watched in amusement while Sweden murmmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "We also don't trust you with weapons."

"This food is awesome! Too bad Netherlands couldn't come," Denmark said as he tried to steal food off of Norway's plate.

"Idiot," Norway deadpanned as he whacked Denmark over the head.

Iceland was content with feeding Mr. Puffin scraps of food.

Soon dinner was done and all the exhausted nations were too tired and full to move from their positions on the couches they had retreated to.

"I feel like i'm 'gonna _explooodeee_!" Denmark whined, idily cleaning his axe.

"Shut. Up," Norway growled out, he felt quite ill too and was in no mood for a complaining Denmark.

Sealand had fallen asleep leaning against Finalnd, who was asleep against Sweden, "Both of you zip it." They complied, no one felt like upsetting Sweden tonight.

Iceland tried to sleep curled up on the couch, but he always had trouble with other people awake in the same room. Mr. Puffin was sleeping on the armrest, head tucked under his wing and full of food.

"I still don't see the need for the ridiculous costumes," England grumbled. He had ditched his hat a long time ago.

"'Cause," America said, gazing with glazed eyes at the celing, "It's tradition."

"Yeah," Canada found the celing quite interesting apparently too, "A family tradition."

A wave of nausia hit England full force and he rolled over until he was face down on the couch. He was not looking forward to the next Thanksgiving. Perhaps he would blissfully die from over eating right now.

"_Thanksgiving is so called because we are all so thankful that it only comes once a year." –P. J. O'Rourke_

* * *

**This is how i'm going to feel after this weekend, haha...**


	13. Appreciate Me

__**Sorry 'bout the wait, life caught up to me. Thanksgiving was yummy, I went up with my grandparents. Do all grandmas cook delicious foods? Unfortunately (or fortunately) I didn't eat any more food than I usually do so I avoided the stomach ache. **

* * *

_Appreciate your friends as they are, forcing them to change to who they aren't never does anyone any favors._

If you thought that America was the only one who had ridiculous ideas to solve the world's problems, think again. Canada was actually just as bad as his brother about it. His ideas ranged from using beavers to help construct dams, to making a giant pancake to feed all the starving kids in the world.

Then there was the worst days, the days that America and Canada were required to do a dual presentation. There was never any sane ideas that would be presented during these times, and quite frankly, the other nations were getting sick of it.

"So it's settled!" America shouted, gesturing wildly to the picture depicting the latest idea the two siblings had come up with.

Canada continued where his brother left off, "We'll use the moose to help us build to rocket that will launch off with the rest of the world's population! That way no one will die when the world is supposed to end!"

A facepalm was all the other nations had to say to this idea. Actually, scratch that, some where furious.

"You bloody idiots! Why can't you ever even try and be serious during these meetings," England yelled at them, his fists on the table.

France gave a dramatic, but still clearly frustrated sigh, "I expected these kind of ideas from America, but Canada! I thought I raised you to be smarter than this."

China had his fists clenched in his lap, trying to give a polite smile, but obviously failing, "You two never have any good or reasonable ideas, aru. If your just going to present these," he sneered, "_Ideas_, you might as well not even show up at all."

Canada and America looked distraught around the room, hoping to find anyone who disagreed. If anyone did, they weren't voicing their opinion. When America saw the usually polite Japan nodding reluctantly along, he stormed furiously out of the room, dragging Canada along with him.

"Fine! You want us to be serious! We'll see how you like it tomorrow!"

The words rung ominously in the ears of the gathered nations as the door slammed shut.

The next day of the meeting, all the nations were waiting nervously for when Canada and America would show up.

Right on time, the door to the room gently opened, unlike how it would usually be slammed open from an over-eager America.

Everyone leaned forward unconsciously in their seats, trying to get a look at the two usually loud nations. When they finally entered the room, jaws hit the floor.

America and Canada both had neatly pressed black suits, ties, and shoes. Both were carrying briefcases and both had uncharacteristically blank faces.

Neither acknowledged the astonished glances they were getting from their fellow nations. Canada opened his briefcase and began passing out- _Good God_- color-coated charts and tables. Each nation had a specific slot for talking on a certain subject.

Meanwhile, America was setting up a PowerPoint for his and Canada's presentation. Throughout the whole thing there was no fancy wording or effects, only bold, black text on a sensible white background. Various complicated charts and graphs were scattered throughout the whole thing. Estonia looked to be the only one who appreciated them.

No one was man enough to fall asleep from the droning presentation, each too afraid of what the new America and Canada might do to them.

In the middle of the _very_ long and boring report, America cracked a grin, transforming it from its blank state, "I think they had enough, bro"

Canada smiled too, "Aw, but Finland looked like he was about to fall asleep." The nation in question looked around guiltily.

America looked around at the nations and snorted, "Now do you appreciate us?" Everyone frantically nodded.

Canada crossed his arms, "Good, because we still had four more hours left in our presentation."

* * *

**Hm, I think i'm going to start asking you guys questions that have to do with the chapter.**

**Question: What is the most out of character thing you have done?**

**My Answer: I once for a whole day spoke in an obnoxious French accent.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Birthdays are Awesome

__**I feel like a terrible person for keeping you waiting this long, but its been a long week. I had to do a lot of testing this week, plus all my other homework and stuff.**

**Anyways, this chapter actually has significance! Today is mine and Finland's birthday! It's awesome how I share one with a Hetalia character. So this is sort of like a birthday present to myself, but you get to enjoy it too.**

**On another hand: Check out _Epic Hero Laugh_'s stories, they're awesome!  
**

**I should be able to update more frequently now, testing's over and I have a lot of ideas.**

* * *

_Birthdays are the only day of the year where all of your friends and family join together to give you free stuff._

"SUPRISE!"

Finland gazed in shock at the scene he witnessed before him, Denmark, Norway, Swedan, Iceland, America, and Canada were all crowded in his living room. You could tell that they had been playing a card game, hastily abandoned cards were scattered around on the coffee table from trying to shout the greeting in time to their friend.

It wasn't the people that suprised him- they showed up every year- it was the giant present sitting by one of the couches.

America and Canada followed his line of sight and Canada stammered out, "Oh! We know that you said no large, expensive gifts, but it was perfect for you!"

America cut in, "Besides, it's from both of us, so just imagine it as two moderatly good gifts put together into one!"

Finland walked through the doorway and into his living room, throwing off his coat and scarf along the way, and stopped in front of the large present.

It went roughly up to to his chest, but was only about a foot and a half wide. He gently poked the red wrapping paper that had little cakes on it.

"Fine," he sighed. The others in the room all let out a breathe they didn't even know they were holding.

"Okay then," Denmark stood up with a clap, "Let's get started!"

Canada retreated into the kitchen to grab the cake that Norway and him had baked, it was decorated to look like the Finnish flag.

Denmark snorted, "Well that idea hasent been over-used at all."

Norway scowled, "Shut it idiot, i'd like to see you do better."

"Well as a matter of fact-"

"Guys, knock it off," Canada said as he set the cake in front of Finland.

The cake was finished in record time thanks to the combined forces of America and Denmark. There was a little cake smearing though, much to the ire of Norway, Iceland, and Swedan. After cleaning up and washing off the last traces of the sticky, patriotic cake, they were finally ready for presents.

Denmark was the first one to give his present to Finland. Finland easily caught the small bundle thrown at him. Once he had torn off the messily wrapped paper, he smiled and held up a new pair of skiing goggles.

"I noticed that your old ones were practicly broken," he pointed out.

"Thank you Denmark!" Finland chirped.

Swedan's present was a book on hunting tactics and a new bed for Hanatamago. Hanatamago certainly enjoyed it.

Norway gave him a coffee maker that also made hot chocolate, so he could "Bring your own when you come over and stop stealing mine."

Iceland's present made everyone deadpan, a mug with the Finnish flag on it.

"What? Everybody else has one," he reasoned.

Finally it was the North American's turn. A huge smile broke out on Finland's face when he saw what it was.

"You guys got me a snowboard holder?!"

"Yep," Canada said, "We saw how you always throw your snowboards in random places, and how you couldn't find them later."

"So we thought that this would be useful to you," America finished for him.

"Here," Canada tossed a small remote to Finland, "That allows you to spin it around easily."

Finland trapped them both in a hug, "Thank you~!"

Finland had insisted that the two spend the night, and while his house was large, it didn't have enough rooms for all the Nordics and the twins. So now they were camping out on the couches in the living room.

"Canada?" America said into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Canada said sleepily.

"We totally got brownie points for this Christmas, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Was it okay? I'm trying to write this fast so i'm sorry if it's a disappointing wait for you guys.**

**Question: What's your favorite birthday present?**

**My Answer: My laptop, it's the only thing that lets me be able to write my stories for you guys anyways.**


	15. Procrastination

**Sorry for the long wait on both of my stories...life's been kicking me around lately. On the bright side, my updating should increase back to at least its original time if not faster. This chapter is dedicated to myself, and how I have this problem.**

**I do have some exciting news to share though! I get to paint a mural on my school wall *happy dance*! Me and this other girl have to paint this HUGE sheet that's going to cover this paint that drys as a chalkboard. We're going to put things like chains, CAUTION police tape, TOP SECRET stamps, and locks all over it. Everyone's going to want to see what's under it, but only we'll know!**

* * *

_I am going to put an end to my procrastination problem. . . Tomorrow_

"_Ugggggghhhh_!"

Canada shook his head at his brother. He had been playing on the computer all day, and when he got an angry call from his boss demanding that he do his work, Canada had kicked him off.

Now, the Superpower was draped with his feet over the top of his couch while his head was on the floor, pitifully moaning.

"I don't wannnnaa do _wooooorrkkk_!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Canada slapped another stack of paperwork onto the steadily growing pile on the coffee table, "Just do it!" With those encouraging words, Canada stormed out the door.

America twisted himself around until he was curled up into a ball on the couch. He eyed the towers of paper in front of him and whimpered. Why did his boss give him so much work? It was inhumane! The hero does not do a desk job! Okay, so maybe Superman did, but not this hero!

He hesitantly uncurled himself and picked up a sheet of paper on the top of the stack. It was something about building regulations asking for his approval about something. Why couldn't they at least _try_ and make this stuff more interesting!

America growled lightly, he may as well start doing this now. No need for it to pile up even more than it is. Besides, he didn't think that any nation wanted a repeat of the Great Coffee Incident.

Lightly pressing a pen to the paper, America slowly scratched a few words onto the paper. A hesitant look at the clock told him that if he hurried, he could still catch the new episode of the Korean drama he was watching. One more look at his paper showed that he had written down one sentence so far.

Korean drama.

Work.

Korean drama.

Work.

Fun.

Work.

Fun.

Work.

England always said that his procrastination problem would end up getting him into a lot of trouble.

Oh well, he would work on that problem tomorrow! He needed to find out if the main character survived that car crash!

Neither Canada nor his boss was happy the next day.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, I know. Not all of them are going to be really long, but if I do shorter ones, than I can probably update faster and more frequently.**

**Oh, and sorry to inform you, but i'm stopping those questions at the end. I don't really like doing them, so i'm just canceling it.**

**Although, if you ever want to chat with me, just drop me a PM. I love talking to you guys, and I have no life so I should respond to you quickly.**

**I less-than-three reviews!**


	16. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**So for my Christmas special i'm doing it a little differently. This is my own personal re-make of the poem, "Twas the Night Before Christmas" Hetalia style. Plus, this _is_ Christmas Eve so I thought that it would be appropriate.**_  
_

* * *

_'Twas the Night Before Christmas_

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that Finland soon would be there.

America was nestled all snug in his bed,

While visions of hamburgers danced in his head.

And Canada in his socks, and America in his cap,

Had just settled their brains for a short cat nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

They sprang from their beds to see what was the matter.

Away to the window they flew like the Flash,

Tore open the shutters and hoped it wasn't Vash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight suspiciously recognizable antler-wearing reindeer.

With a young-looking driver, so lively and quick,

They knew in a moment it must be Finland, AKA, St Nick.

More rapid than America's eagles they came,

And Finland whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Denmark! now, Sweden! now, Norway and Russia!

On, Iceland! On, Germany! On, Switzerland and Prussia!

To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the agitated nations flew,

With the sleigh full of toys, and Finland too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The stomping and slamming of each big boot.

As America and Canada drew in their heads, and were turning around,

Down the chimney Finland came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of gadgets he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His purple eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His smiling mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And his musical laughter seemed to flow.

He took out some presents in what seemed like a blink.

Then he looked both nations in the eye and gave them a wink.

He had a round face and twinkling purple eyes.

That sparkled and shone like two polished dies.

He was thin and short, a right jolly young elf,

And America and Canada smiled when they saw him, in spite of themself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave them to know that they had no bad presents to dread.

Finland spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled both patriotic stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his grumbling team he gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

* * *

***Snort* Yes, I did make the poor Nordics, German brothers, Russia, and Switzerland be the reindeer. Let's just say that Finland has special blackmail that he saves for Christmas. Oh, and he has England get fairy dust so that they can fly.**

**Merry Christmas to you all!**


	17. Starting the New Year off with a Bang!

**You probably all want to burn my liver on a stake right now for making you wait so long. I totally deserve that, being that I have no reason for updating so late other than sheer laziness. Now that i'm back though, I remember why I love writing, thus I added another thing to my New Year's resolution list:**

**Try updating at least once a week.**

**I have to thank Sanguivore for the quote and the little challenge you gave with it. I do believe that I met all your requirements.**

**I tried to make this chapter extra funny and longer than normal to try and make it up to you guys.**

**Enjoy, and Happy New Year's to you all!**

* * *

_"You laugh because I'm different; I laugh because I rigged your house with explosives."_

America and Canada snickered as they crept out from China's house. It was his turn to host the New Year's party, and even though he celebrated his own New Year's, he was forced by all the other nations into hosting it. After all, It was _his_ turn to have his house completely demolished by various nations- drunk or not.

The North American Brothers had took it upon themselves to be the ones who finished the job.

While the party had ended a couple minutes ago as the last nation (Russia) passed out on the kitchen table, the house was burnt to the ground, _yet_.

Now you may be wondering why America and Canada weren't dozing off soon-to-be hangovers with the other nations. After all, the twins did love to party and were known to drink _way_ passed what could be considered safe.

Well, they _maybe, kind of, might of_, been faking drinking most of the shots they were given. Not like it was hard with how far gone most of the nations were. Couldn't be drunk on the job, could they?

They muffled a few more snickers as they walked over to where a nation was waiting with a truck full of crates.

"Hey, Hong Kong!" Canada called.

"You've got the stuff?" America said as they finally reached the aforementioned nation.

Hong Kong patted one of the crates, "Yep, I the red, white, and blue fireworks. Of course," he added smugly, " With, like, extra red and white."

"Okay," America said with an evil grin, "Let's give our fellow countries a lovely wake-up call!" The other two countries darted into the house after him with matching grins.

The first thing they had to do was drag all the nations out of the soon-to-be burning house. They were all staying in one of China's winter cottages so when (not if, he had no misconceptions) the house got destroyed, his valuable objects would go down with it.

It had seemed easy at first, using teamwork, drag everyone out without waking them; a feat pretty much impossible to the drunken nations. They soon ran into, _cough_...difficulties.

Smaller nations, like the Baltic's, were easy to get out and place on a blanket they spread out at a safe distance from the house, but some were just _difficult_.

Russia was a large nation, and America wasn't up to top strength from what alcohol he did consume. In the end it took much elbow grease, teamwork, and sheer _willpower_ from the three nations to drag to the designated safe-zone.

The same thing happened with Germany. There was one dangerous time when it looked like he was going to wake up when Hong Kong had by accident let Germany's head bump on the door frame In a fit of panic, Hong Kong smashed his head against the door frame again where he passed out again.

"What! I panicked!" Was his only answer to their deadpan gazes.

"We are going to be in so much trouble when he wakes up, aren't we?" Canada said worriedly.

"Oh yeah," America said flatly.

Some of the worst though, were Poland and Prussia. America and Canada had placed Prussia and Poland on their backs to be carried out. They must of been having some realistic dream, because the moment both were outside, Prussia and Poland started shouting at each other, _in their sleep_.

"Your land is mine today, Poland!" Prussia shouted as he raised his right hand and clumsily pointed over to where he was sitting on Canada's back.

"Never!" Poland shouted and pointed in the general direction Prussia was, "It is I who will be taking _your_ land!"

They then both yanked on the twin's hair and clumsily steered them towards each other, shouting threats and completely ignoring the twin's sounds of pain.

What proceeded when they were in reaching distance of each other could only be described as a catfight, or perhaps a game of chicken out of water. Canada and America finally managed to separate them with a jerk and push them back onto their backs from where they had migrated to their shoulders mid-battle.

Both twins pretty much threw the two now-peaceful nations onto the blanket, not caring when they fell on top of each other. Their mood was not lifted when they saw that Hong Kong had recorded the whole spectacle on his phone.

He tried to look nonchalant but both countries could see him fighting off the urge to laugh. He finally gave in with a cry of, "This is _so_ being, like, slipped into the next World Meeting's slideshow!"

They both just growled and stormed back towards the house to drag out the remaining nations.

Once they dragged the last nation out of the house- China- they started strategically placing the fireworks around the house.

"Wait," Canada said, looking up from where he had shoved a white firework between the couch cushions, "What about the luggage?"

Hong Kong snorted, "You know that they stopped bringing their good clothing to these parties _years_ ago."

"Even England doesn't bother anymore," America said, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to balance a small, blue firework on an empty beer bottle, "And you know how he is with dressing proper to any occasion."

"I've also put our luggage in the back of my truck, so at least ours will be safe," Hong Kong said as he placed the last red firework in the umbrella stand.

"Okay," America stood up, brushing his hands against his jeans, "It's time for the party to _really_ start!"

They rode the truck down to the safe-zone, America and Canada were in the bed of the truck. They were holding the reel with the master-wire rolled around it, letting it unravel as they bounced farther away.

Canada and America practically flew out of the truck when they rolled to a stop by the other nations, Hong Kong not far behind. The three of them sat cross-legged on the blanket, Canada holding the fuse and a box of matches, Hong Kong had his phone trained on China's face, and America was watching them both eagerly.

"Go," Hong Kong nodded to America.

He cleared his throat and began in his best NASA voice,

10

9

8

7

6

5

Canada struck a match, and Hong Kong pressed record.

4

_3_

_2_

_1_

"BLASTOFF!" America shouted at the top of his lungs, causing many things to happen at once. The nations who were usually lighter sleepers began to stir groggily Canada lit the master fuse, and Hong Kong zoomed into China's bloodshot eyes fluttering open.

Just as the first nations pushed themselves into sitting positions, the fireworks went off with a deafening blast. All nations who were previously clinging to sleep were now blasted into the real world. Everyone was shouting in pain from the bright lights and loud sounds. China was shielding his eyes in unsuprised horror as his house was blown from the inside out, leaving only falling planks of wood and a few sparse fires.

The previously asleep nations were now rolling on the ground, in too much pain to register the patriotic firework show. Some were in fetal positions with their eyes clamped shut and their ears covered. Others were clutching and grabbing at the blankets, hoping to bury themselves in the fabric.

"Come on China!" America called.

"We're just trying to make a man out of you!" Canada finished with a grin.

Hong Kong just continued grinning and filming.

China just looked over at the trio with a weary look, then he faceplanted on the ground in front of him.

They blinked for a second, then looked back at the smoldering remains of what had previously been China's cottage. Hong Kong directed his phone at the carnage one last time before stopping the recording.

The three sat in silence for a minute, the only sounds being the soft whimpers groans coming from the nations behind them and their own adrenaline-laced breathing.

"That was beautiful," Hong Kong said at last.

"And it's all captured with a crappy phone camera," Canada said.

America grinned wolfish-ly at the both of them, "Happy New Year, and _hello_ 2013!"

* * *

**So was it worth the wait? Do you guys forgive me?**

**Enjoy the New Year (2013~!)**


	18. The Great Coffee Incident

**Yep, i'm not even going to make any more promises about chapter updating on a schedule anymore. So I'll start off and say, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you on this unintended hiatus! I just got caught up in life, and I'm sorry to tell some people that _Hetalia_ isn't my main fandom right now, thus, chapter updates may not be very frequent (But it won't be month- hopefully). I'm now pretty involved in the _One Piece_ fandom right now, so I'll probably be doing some stories for that; already got an idea.**

**So in a peace offering, I present to you "_The Great Coffee Incident_", I know you guys were curious!**

* * *

_"We'll all look back to this day and laugh uncomfortably."_

* * *

_**The Great Coffee Incident**_

_Ground Zero_

Canada rushed over to a policewoman who was agitatedly shouting into a walkie-talkie, "What happened?! I got your call; were's Alfred!"

The officer shouted one more clipped sentence into the device before clipping it onto her belt. She raised her eyes to the frantic Canadian, "Alfred F. Jones- he's your brother?"

"Yes!" Canada frantically nodded, "Is he okay?"

The policewoman let out a drawn out sigh, one that spoke volumes about her frustration with the situation, "He's fine, but the park is another story altogether."

She was right, it looked like a hurricane had blown through. Giant lengths of grass were torn up, park benches were tipped over, trash spilled out of bins, and then there was the more _artistic_ damage. Crude pictures and sentences painted in many colors onto any surface. String, streamers, and multi-colored cloth tied and tangled throughout trees and one-another.

Oh, Canada could only _guess _who was responsible for this.

The policewoman- Cathy, her name tag said- led him over to a bench were what looked like a doctor was looking over a tired-looking America.

The exhausted-looking doctor looked up from where he was taking America's pulse when he heard his approach, "He'll be alright, but he's going to have to sleep this off for a long time. He's about to drop, so you better ask your questions now."

Cathy looked America right in the eyes and said, "Ok, now what happened?"

America just laughed weakly and rubbed at his eyes, "Well, it went a little something like this."

* * *

_Two hours Earlier_

"I'm so," America yawned, "_Tired_."

He yawned again and rubbed at his eye, he hadn't slept in forever. The night before, he had to work through the night to finish some important paperwork for...for...for something that must of been important. Then, right as the exhausted country was about to go to sleep sometime around the morning, his brother had shown up; and he couldn't just turn down a chance to spend some time with his brother, right?

Well, it turned out that that quality time had lasted _all day_ and throughout the night. Canada had just crashed around an hour ago, and honestly, that's all what he wanted too. However, his internal body clock refused to let him sleep in the middle of the day, making him wish he had Greece's sleeping powers.

In the end, he just took an ice-cold shower and went for a walk, looking for any way to keep himself awake until the night.

He saw a sign by a little vendor cart on the side of the road, advertising "_Trixie's __**NEW**__ Triple Chocolate Espresso"_, and, well, if _that_ couldn't keep him awake, nothing could.

Five minutes, after one of the most caffeinated beverages to ever curse the Earth, America labeled the drink as a bust and trudged on tiredly.

* * *

_One Hour Earlier_

America shot straight off the park bench he had been slumped on. He felt..._really good_.

Like he had just ran a mile then devoured an entire candy store.

With a huge grin on his face, the hyper nation ran around the park, screaming, knocking over things, and generally freaking everyone out.

It only went downhill when he found a kid's craft group...

* * *

_Ground Zero- Present_

"...and then I collapsed and you guys showed up."

America finished his tale with a tired grin, "Can I go home now, I'm super tired?"

Cathy just looked between the two nations with squinted eyes, then she sighed once more, "Yeah, we'll just mail you the fine later. We're also going to have to stop this "_Trixie's_" place from selling any more of those drinks. If people react the same way you do we won't have any city left soon."

Canada shot her a thankful grin and helped his brother stand. As they were staggering off, America looked at Canada seriously, "We shall never speak of this again."

Canada nodded." Of course, and if I may make a suggestion for the code name..."

* * *

**It may not be as grand as some of you might of hoped, but i'm personally just glad to be out of my rut and have something to give to you guys.**

**I'll try and update faster, but like I said, I'm not promising anything right now. I have way to many other stories I want to get started on.**


End file.
